clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Illnesses
Pookies can have disabilities, disorders or medical conditions, so to read about that, click (link coming soon) Everyone gets sick, even pookies. Here is an overview of the different sicknesses and how to treat them. The Flu The flu on Club Penguin is nearly the same as it is in real life. It is one of the most common sicknesses in pookies. This is a sickness when pookies throw up and have to stay in bed for a few days. Symptoms of the flu in pookies are vomiting, fatigue, fever, headache, sore throat, and weakness. You can treat the flu by giving your pookie lots of rest. Medicine usually helps a little bit too. In very severe cases, you might need to go to the doctor. Make sure to give your pookies flu shots ahead of flu season. Colds Colds are the second most common sickness to see in pookies, after the flu. This illness is the mostly same as it is in real life. Symptoms among colds in pookies are coughing, sneezing, runny nose, sore throat, headaches, and tiredness. Giving your pookie medicine or hot tea may help with the cold. Let them rest often and keep a box of tissues nearby. Inablity To Breathe This sickness is when a pookie cannot breathe. It is one of the rarest illnesses among pookies. It doesn't actually have a name. Symptoms of this inablility are turning blue or purple, coughing, fainting, or wheezing. This sickness usually requires that the pookie goes to a hospital or sees a doctor. If there are no hospitals in the town, a family member will dress up as a doctor and give them surgery. If the pookie faints someone will need to do CPR. Pookies who have this also may need a lot of sleep. The two cures are surgery or treatment, but neither is guaranteed to work.. Cancer Cancer (mostly called "dancer", "cancir", "cancur", or "can sur/sir") is an uncommon illness pookies may get. This illness relates directly to real life cancer. There are many forms of cancer, like there are in real life, but, often on Club Penguin, pookies only say "Has dancer!". On CPPSes (Club Penguin Private Servers), pookies may call this "cancur". This illness is very widespread during parties when hospitals are around. There are often many penguins with cancer at hospital igloos. Symptoms of cancer are pookies may act sick, weak, get dizzy, or fall frequently. If they have lung cancer, they may cough a lot. *'How to Treat Cancer' Doctor penguins usually treat cancer the same as people do in real life, with chemo. Otherwise, penguins may give a pookie surgery to try and heal the cancer. This sometimes works, but it sometimes does not Warning: Some people take offense to this, while others do not. One should be careful what they say/do about this illness, because it is real and very serious. Dehydration This illness is very rare. When a pookie's body does not have enough fluid for the organs to work properly, this will start. The pookie's eyes could get blurry. if this happens, the pookie may say, *cant see* Signs of Dehydration They may say *is dehydrated* or *needs fluid* They may also throw up (not very common), as this is one of the symtoms of it in real life. If your pookie is dehydrated for too long, they might faint. How To Treat Dehydration The mumu and dudus should give the pookie a lot of liquid with electrolytes to keep them hydrated. Milk does not help, because it is more like food. How to Avoid Dehydration Try drinking water to prevent dehydration. Tummy Bug This illness is very common! Many pookies will get this at some stage. Almost every pookie will get it, like in real life. It would be strange not to get it, but some people don't bother. Its very unpleasant too, so your pookie won't be out of bed for quite a while. Symptoms: *Dizziness *Headache *Nausea/Vomiting *Chills *Pale skin *Fever * Vomiting #Pookies will complain in the morning. #If at preschool, pookies will be sent home so they do not pass the illness to the other pookies. Color will sometimes be white or even green. At home she/he will not want to play or eat. They will drink water and take naps frequently. #Later in the day, they will not feel well at all. They may gag or turn pale. Mumus/Duh Duhs shouldn't feed them until they start to get better (though soup and tea are usually okay). #At some stage, your pookie (might) vomit! Yes, it is very unpleasant! The Cure/What to do: During the day that your pookie feels sick, don"t feed them! Keep them hydrated and cool. At night, dont leave them in their bed, put them in your bed! Medicine is the key! and a few days off school. Cold compresses and a nice rest is in order! Do not, under''' any circumstances, take them to school the next day, or all the other pookies will get sick! Fever Fevers are very common in pookies. They are usually one of the normal signs that your pookie is very sick! (see flu or cold if it's not the only problem!) Fevers are when your pookie has a high temprature. They will not feel too good. Symptons: #Headache #Sore Throat #Cough #Snotty nose/Blocked Throat #Phlegm ( it's a bit like mucus) #Fatigue #High Temprature Gastro Gastro is a very rare but severe sickness in pookies. It is when food gets stuck in the pookie's tummy or esophagus. When a pookie has Gastro, they will throw up and complain of severe stomach pain. They may even have dificulty breathing. You must go to the hospital for this dissease where the doctor will do surgery to get the food out, and rarely the Pookie will turn green. Symptoms * Tummy pain * Loss of appetite * Difficulty breathing * Continous moaning * Vomiting Pneumonia Pneumonia is a very rare sickness in pookies. It is an infection of a pookies lungs. It is actually a real sickness, in which fluid collects in the lungs. This is especially fatal to your pookie. Symptoms: *Cough *Fever *Chills/Shaking *Fast breathing/feeling short of breath *Chest pain *Fatigue *Fast heartbeat Pneumonia is one of the most deadliest diseases on earth based on yearly deaths. Asthma Asthma is real! It is when your pookie will run out of breath. Take caution! Pookies can have asthma attacks! Warning *If a pookie has a asthma attack give them an inhaler. Make sure you give it to others, such as a friend's mumu if they have a sleepover. Also, make sure you '''keep it with you at all times. Cure It is not curable, but an inhaler can help. Sometimes the asthma dies off, but it would be helpful to keep that inhaler. If it happens If your pookie goes blue, red/pink or white and says 'Wheesies' (or anything that can pass through the filter that looks like wheezes)... Find the inhaler, then give it to her/him. Allergies Sometimes, pookies have an allergy or many allergies. The types of allergies are: 1 Pet/Animal allergies ': '''Pet allegies or animal allergies happen when a pookie, is near a certain animal. They may: *Sneeze *Have a rash (turn red/pink) *Becoming dizzy and/or lightheaded *Bleeding heavily 2. Food/drink allergies like nuts or fish, for instance. They should tell you, but if they don't try to feed them different items. Pookies will do the following things if they eat the food: #The pookie will vomit the food back up and complain of feeling unwell. #They will develop a rash and have a puffy face. (Red/Pink Skin + Says: ''Face puffies/puffs up) #They must be taken to hospital for treatment. # It may be a small one, where the face itches and lightly swells for a while. You can avoid the reactions by not feeding them the food they are allergic to or keeping them away from the animal they are allergic to. Cat Scratch Fever This is not seen often with pookies! This may happen if a pookie has a cat that bit,Licked or scratched. This disease is similar to Rabies. If your pookie has this he/she may say: * Moans in pain as (Body part) Hurts! * Has Kitty Scratch Fever! * Gets Infected Badly! (Anything that may sound like Infected by a cat scratch, lick or bite, TAKE THEM TO HOSPITAL RIGHT THAT SECOND! This illness may result in the pookie dying. * If your pookie does get this, this is what you should do. * Take them to the hospital. * The nurse should take care of the rest. Tell your pookie to take it easy! Hypothermia Hypothermia is very rare to see when it comes to pookies. It is caused by being in a body core temperature below 35.0 °C (95.0 °F). In mild hypothermia there is shivering and mental confusion. It is very rare, but it may happen. When a pookie has hypothermia they might say: 'shivers' 'is confused' 'is cold' Ingestion Of Foreign Objects This is extremely rare, but it can happen. This happens when a pookie swallows an object that is not food, like a button battery or a piece of plastic. What Pookies Might Say When This Happens 'Can't eat!' 'Tummy hurts!' 'Coughs up red stuff!' (This is serious, take your pookie to a doctor immediately.) (The 'red stuff' could possibly be blood.) Symptoms consist of loss of appetite, coughing up blood, stomach/abominal pain and breathing difficulties. Treatment The pookie must have surgery to get the item out, or vomit it up. If it is any electric, it can burn a hole in the esophagus, and any gastric acid or saliva can fill up the lungs and could be fatal. If it is a sharp object, it could cause internal bleeding, and cause them to die from blood loss. Throat Infection // Strep Throat This is real! I had two of these in 2 weeks this month (Nov. 2015), I'm telling from experience! ~ TechnologyPookie (please don't delete this message. (;) A Throat Infection, also known as '''Strep Throat '''is an illness that takes place when a pookie has trouble swallowing, breathing, talking, yawning, etc. First, it will start in aching of the throat. Your pookie will think their throat is dry, so they may have a drink of juice, milk, water, any drink. No matter how many times they drink their chosen beverage, the ache still continues. The next day, your pookie will wake up with a stuffy nose. They will complain about it a lot so to keep the sickness spreading to any wistas, broders, biggies or middles, keep your pookie in bed and leave some tissues nearby. Every few hours you will need to give your pookie some antibiotics. Symptoms include aching of the throat, inability to breathe, stuffy nose, and dizziness. Tips to keep Strep Thoat away from your fam fam! Keep your kids away from things they shouldn't touch! If another pookie has strep throat, it spreads fast so keep away from that pookie. If your pookie says something similar to 'throat hurts' or 'has trouble breathing', take them to the hospital! Your pookie can get very sick, but not die. ~Feel free to add more (:~ Trivia *They sometimes pretend to be sick so he or she will not be able to go to school. * If a pookie's sibling has the illness (particularly in sicknesses like the Flu, Strep Throat, colds, etc.), it is very common for them to catch it.